


一盆花引发的惨案

by tasaki14



Category: Exile the Second
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasaki14/pseuds/tasaki14





	一盆花引发的惨案

Tetsuya对Kenchi的态度越加冷漠了，起先看见了虽然不会笑，好歹也会有点其他丰富的表情，现在连厌烦的脸色都不愿意摆了，直接就当他是一团呼出去的二氧化碳，看都不看一眼。  
Kenchi又气又恼，他气小孩儿为了棵花就要给他摆脸色，恼小孩儿被他说中了心事又把气撒他身上。  
他越想越气，越气越想，饭都少吃了两碗，恨不得立马跳到隔壁掐着那破小孩让他说哥哥我以后再也不给你摆脸色了，再也不惹你生气了。  
什么？没有惹他生气？不管，Kenchi说了，不好好学习去鼓捣那什么破花就是惹他生气，小小年纪连他都还没女朋友就自己交上了更是惹他生气。  
Kenchi仔细想想真是气他不好好学习还是气他交女朋友？恍然想起他房间里挂着的奖状，他哥也经常炫耀自己的弟弟成绩好，Kenchi立即表演真香，只道这小子学习不可能不好，那咕噜咕噜转的大眼睛一看就很聪明！所以交女朋友才是罪恶的原点！一定要找机会教育他一顿！  
Kenchi还没找到机会教育Tetsuya，自己就不得不先向Tetsuya低头了。  
起因是这天刚放学，Tetsuya的哥哥就过来拉着Kenchi，不怀好意的笑着告诉他今天家里没人，有好东西给他看。  
青春期的男孩子，一听这话就知道是什么，Kenchi也没拘束，也想趁机去Tetsuya家看看这小孩儿在干什么，于是便点头答应。  
两人一路打打闹闹刚走到家门口，就见Tetsuya躲在门口，怀里搂着只小白猫，一人一猫玩的正开心，Tetsuya稚嫩的脸上盈满了笑容，和白猫蹭着脸，惬意的眯起了眼。  
突然，Tetsuya眼前的光被挡住了，只见他哥和隔壁那个又烦人又没礼貌还脑子不太正常的站在他面前。他哥伸手摸了摸猫咪的头，说“把小美给我抱抱。”  
Tetsuya看见Kenchi就想走，直接把猫塞到他哥怀里，转身进了屋子。  
Kenchi心想真是反了他了，看到长辈都不打招呼，待会儿一定好好欺负他。一低头又看到Tetsuya他哥抱着猫玩的正嗨，而小猫和在Tetsuya手中不同，Kenchi怀疑自己在猫脸上看见了嫌弃。  
“唉小美你是不是又跟别的猫打架了？这里怎么秃了一块……”Kenchi正和猫大眼瞪小眼，听到他说话猛然抬头。  
“你刚才说什么？”  
“。。。怎么秃了一块？”  
“前一句。”  
“是不是又跟别的猫打架了？”  
“你叫这猫什么？”  
“小，小美？”  
Tetsuya的哥哥清晰的看到Kenchi脸上一瞬间出现了极为不自然的表情，尴尬有之，惊喜有之，懊恼有之，于是他小心的问怎么了？  
Kenchi咳了一声，把猫吓得从怀里挣出去，一溜烟就不见了。Tetsuya的哥哥也没再管，招呼Kenchi进了屋，路过Tetsuya的房间发现门关着，想必是在用功学习，两人就鬼鬼祟祟进了隔壁的房间，只见Tetsuya的哥哥从书包里掏出一盘光碟，偷偷摸摸的看了看四周，小心放进了电脑光驱里，画面中很快出现了经典的墨镜大叔和一脸痛苦的少女。  
Kenchi以前在家也看过几次，也在Tetsuya家藏过几本漫画，这么光明正大在Tetsuya隔壁看还是第一次。他有点坐立不安，一会儿想起Tetsuya看着花满眼惊喜的样子，一会儿又想起他抱着猫放松的样子，更多的却是他对自己冷眼的样子，想到他就在隔壁更加浑身不自在了。  
Tetsuya的哥哥正看的聚精会神，就察觉Kenchi捅了捅他，朝屏幕抬了抬下巴问，“你弟弟看过这些没有？”(统一用他哥表示Tetsuya的哥哥叭字好多好累啊(°ー°〃))  
他哥一脸见了鬼的表情，“你想干嘛？”Kenchi还没来得及说话，又听他说:“我弟弟可是好学生，他看这个干嘛？”Kenchi心说你把我俩骂进去了，想了想又不是很重要，只好说:“咱俩到他这个年纪也开始看了吧？身边没人带他？”他哥仔细回忆了一下，又想起他弟弟平时就没什么来往过密的朋友，又一直只知道学习的样子，便觉得有点苦恼，跟Kenchi说了，就听他提议把Tetsuya叫来。  
他哥连连摆手，说要是被他妈知道自己爱玩胡闹的大儿子带着那好学生小儿子看这个，非把他剥皮抽筋挂在门口晒干不可。  
Kenchi倒也没有再说什么，屏幕里的声音一时高亢起来，他哥也没再纠结，两人终于把注意力转回了屏幕上。  
Tetsuya在房间里做着作业，有点心神不宁，房间的隔音效果不太好，他听到哥哥的房间里传来女孩的叫声。  
Tetsuya皱起了眉，哥哥房间里怎么会有女孩子？还是两个人在看电影？凝神听了听，只觉得那叫声忽高忽低，似乎带着哭泣的颤音，又透着点欢愉。  
今天父母都不在家，要一起去外地好几天，一般来说都是他哥做饭，这会儿肚子也有点饿了，于是他半是好奇半是犹豫的到隔壁敲了敲门，房间里的两人看的正起劲，耳朵里都是呻吟声，哪里会注意到敲门声。  
Tetsuya见敲了一会儿没人开，索性直接推开了房间门，看看这两个人凑在一起搞什么名堂。  
屏幕上男女交缠赤、裸的身体映入眼帘，Tetsuya像忽然被施了定身咒一般钉在原地，耳朵里是更为直白浪荡的叫声，画面中的男女像两只发情的野兽，毫无顾忌的交媾。  
Kenchi先发现了完全呆住的他，随后才是他哥慌慌张张的把屏幕关闭了。  
Tetsuya站在门口和房间内的两个人对峙，气氛一时很诡异。他哥急于在自己的亲弟弟面前解释什么，胡言乱语说了一通也不见Tetsuya有什么反应，他只是保持着拉开门的动作，一张脸上还保留着惊吓，是的，我们纯洁善良只爱学习的Tetsuya人生中第一次看见这种画面真的吓到了！  
还是Kenchi反应快，上前就推着Tetsuya出去，又说他要回家吃饭了，让他哥也快点做饭，Tetsuya倒也没反抗，或许说还没清醒过来，任由Kenchi推着他往外走，按在了沙发上。  
Kenchi背上书包要走，他哥也终于反应过来迅速走进厨房，Kenchi看着Tetsuya乖顺的坐在沙发上垂着头，忍不住就在他白嫩的脸上掐了一下，顿时留下两个手指印。  
Tetsuya被这么一掐恍然清醒，立即抬手要去打Kenchi，被他敏捷的躲掉，背上书包就急匆匆走了。  
Tetsuya和他哥的一顿饭吃的很是安静，两人没说几句话，虽然平时Tetsuya年纪小，又安静，可是他哥还是生出了一种做坏事被抓包的心情，直到Tetsuya吃完了要进屋他哥才心情复杂的叫住了他。  
“那个，Tetsuya，下午的事，那个其实，唉呀，以后你也会经历的，所以，所以……”  
“我也会经历？”  
他哥正考虑着怎么让他别向大人告密，就听他这么问了，当即点点头，Tetsuya似懂非懂的哦了一声，临进屋前又回头教训他哥:“记得洗碗。”  
往常要是父母不在家，那么都是他哥做饭，他洗碗，可因为今天发生了这件事，他哥居然也听话乖乖的把碗洗了。  
Tetsuya看似十分镇定的回屋写完作业，又洗了个澡，乖巧的躺在床上盖住被子，闭上眼睛试图进入梦乡。  
总是睡眠质量很好的他，今天却没那么容易睡着了，一闭上眼脑子里全是下午在哥哥房间里看到的画面，恍惚间睡了过去，却进入了奇怪的梦。  
湿汗淋漓的肉体，极致欢愉的叫声，男人低沉的嘶吼，好像又回到了他眼前生活的上演着。可更让他颇为苦恼的是，那画面外还站立着一个人，刻意染成蓝色的半长头发遮住颊边，劲瘦的身体藏在制式校服里，用一种很锐利的眼神看着他，嘴上却带着笑，叫他过去。转瞬间，屏幕里的男女就不见了，里面出现了一个背影，Kenchi赤身裸体，背上的肌肉跳动着，他按着一个人的腿，把它们分的很开，这动作似乎让那人很痛，哼了一声，Tetsuya想过去看看究竟是谁，却怎么也看不见脸，只能听见很熟悉的叫喊声，Kenchi伏在那人身上，把身体埋了进去，做着重复又凶狠的动作，等了很久，Kenchi吼叫了一声，才把身体抽离，这时Tetsuya终于看见了躺着的人是谁，一看便吓醒了，那人分明和自己有着一样的脸！  
Tetsuya醒来发现自己硬了，这可真是13年来头一遭，原来自己的身体变化竟是这样的，他不知道该怎么办，只是伸手一摸发觉内裤湿了一块。  
Kenchi回家吃了饭就待在房间里，那盆紫阳花被他好好的养在窗台上，他想起那天Tetsuya的笑容，还有后来怔愣的样子，就觉得有点牙酸，也不怪Tetsuya不理他了，换作是他，别说不理人，怕是见一次打一次都可能。  
家里灯都熄了，Kenchi抱着花悄悄从窗户溜出去，跑到隔壁发现Tetsuya的灯居然还亮着。   
Kenchi发愁了，他本来是想趁Tetsuya睡着把花放好，当面道歉什么的他可做不出来，就想着多哄几次，大不了亲手给他种一株罢了。  
他蹑手蹑脚的走到窗外，探出一个头往房里看，看清房间里是什么光景后他霎时怔住了。  
Tetsuya觉得那么穿着睡不舒服，起身走到衣柜前脱光了下身，弯腰翻找着什么，睡衣下摆因为他的动作往上蜷了起来，露出浑圆饱满的臀和笔直细长的双腿，Kenchi的心狂跳起来，他想这小子的屁股怎么这么白，忍不住又看了两眼，Tetsuya已经张开腿穿起了内裤，臀缝中露出隐秘的一处，前头还在直立的东西一晃而过。  
Kenchi简直要骂娘了，他想，是粉红色的！这小子这么白，还是粉红色的！  
他忍不住咽了口口水，没意识到自己的行为仿佛一个hentai，Tetsuya穿好裤子关了灯躺回床上，仍旧觉得浑身燥热，有一团火堵在身体里出不来，烧得他浑身难受，身体发热，皮肤泛红。  
他用被子把自己裹成一团，想着他一定是生病了，居然做那么奇怪的梦，还梦到了隔壁的烦人精，一定是病了，只要睡一觉出点汗就好了，这么想着果然安心了不少，刚闭上眼就听窗台一响。  
他吓了一跳，还没来得及起身查看，Kenchi已经翻了进来走到床前，“别怕，是我。”Tetsuya一听更慌了，先前被压下去的场景又浮现在脑海里，他的浑身都冒起了火，尽可能把自己往被子里缩的更深，好像这样他就可以获得某种保护，Kenchi可没有如他的意，手一拉就把他从被子里扯了出来。  
不摸不知道，一碰才觉得Tetsuya皮肤温度高的惊人，“你怎么了？”Tetsuya想把手从Kenchi手中抽出来，却被紧紧扣着，他差点叫起来，发出的声音却颤抖绵软，他让Kenchi松手，又想缩回被子里。  
Kenchi放软了语气，“你到底怎么了？”Tetsuya都快要哭了，改用另一只手去推Kenchi，好叫他能离自己远一点，“我生病了，你别碰我了。”  
Kenchi一听抓的更紧，“怎么了，发烧了？”说着又去探他的额头，Tetsuya边躲边哭，终于破罐子破摔叫道:“我硬了！”  
两人都突然停住了动作，Kenchi的手松了又紧，又听Tetsuya抽泣着说:“我难受，你放开我，我要睡觉，睡一觉就好了……”Kenchi听着他自我安慰，手一松就被Tetsuya挣开，再次缩回了被子里裹成一团。   
Kenchi觉得自己可能是魔怔了，沉默了一会儿，他听到自己说:“我帮你。”  
说完Tetsuya就觉得被子被掀起了一角，一只手从身后穿过来揽住他的腰，另一只手伸进了他的裤子里。  
Tetsuya心里一惊，伸手去拉住下面那只手，已经是有些惊恐了，问他要干什么，Kenchi在他耳边柔声说:“出来了就不难受了，都会经历的，别怕，乖啊……”Tetsuya想起他哥说的话，难道这是必然经历的么？  
Kenchi感觉他稍稍放松了点，手彻底钻入，把弄着少年秀气的下身，熟练的套弄起来。  
Tetsuya很难受，主要是热，他的后背贴着火热的身躯，握着自己要害的手心滚烫，就连呼在耳边的热气也要把他融化了，不知道究竟是痛苦还是快乐，只觉得整具身体都不是自己的了。他浑身颤抖，被极有技巧的抚弄，惹得他躬起身子，又觉得后臀擦到一个坚硬的东西，让他更难受了。  
偏偏身后的人还不管不顾的紧贴着他，好像要把他整个人都融进他身体里似的，Tetsuya用手肘向后一拐，哑声叫着，“我难受，难受。”Kenchi停了一会儿，问他哪里难受，Tetsuya隐约有点不好意思，“你别顶着我，太硬了。”  
Kenchi觉得不是Tetsuya先把他折磨死就是自己先被无名火憋死。  
那股邪劲又上来了，他把Tetsuya抱的更紧，被迫承受着他不怀好意的顶弄，边说:“小坏蛋，让我伺候你还话这么多，顶两下能把你弄散了？”  
Tetsuya倒也没有那么容易散，只是哭的更厉害了。  
Tetsuya终究是年少，经不起Kenchi这个老司机伺候，没过一会儿就尽数泄在了Kenchi手里，他的双眼满是水光，眼角哭的泛红，薄唇微张喘着气，刚才那另类欢愉的感觉让他回不过神来，半偏着头看着墙面，露出一截雪白的后颈。  
Kenchi手指间满是黏腻，缓缓摩挲着指尖，目光一瞬也没有从Tetsuya脸上移开过，他看了看那截露出来的皮肤，总觉得应该是柔软又香甜，一定是很可口的味道。  
于是他凑过去，轻而缓的在上面印了一吻，亲完之后，两人都愣住了。

 

by. 14


End file.
